


off i go (where i fall is where i land)

by highqueenalice



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego is in the Police Academy, Diego uses a fake name in the police academy, Dubious Consent, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Kidnapping, Lot's of bad stuff in here I'm warning yall, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqueenalice/pseuds/highqueenalice
Summary: “If I say I’m okay will you leave?”“Vanya-”“I’m okay.”Diego stared at her. “No.” He responded, hating that this was indisputable fact. “You were abducted, y-you---you w-were-” He couldn’t say the words even if he wanted to “You’re not okay.” And she probably never would be.In which Vanya's whole world is shattered. Diego's trying to pick up the pieces.





	1. here’s to life with no regrets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there I was about to go to bed, Doctor Who’s Tooth and Claw playing and I just felt the urge like. I need to write this. Right now. This idea has been in my head for a while now and I tossed about around it a ton and here it is. I even had the docs title for it until I finished the first chap and decided the title as Doomsday cause I listened to that OST all as I wrote. Also, this has some super triggering stuff in it so please heed the tags and be careful!

**March 7th. 2015.**

It was stupid to try dating people. 

Sure, Vanya wanted a guy in her life. Or a girl. Someone to make her feel loved. Someone she could give her own love to. However, as always, it was never that simple. 

She was barely good at familial love, how could she be good at the romantic sort? Hell, she wasn’t even good at familial relations. Or relations with most anyone. No friends, no partner, no anyone. 

It was something she tried not to dwell on too often but at times like this, it was impossible to forget. Times when she was stuck somewhere with no one to pick her up and her apartment was way too far away. 

When the date she’d been excited for turned out to be a flaming pile of shit. 

He was inattentive, and maybe Vanya could excuse that due to the fact the club was so loud and there were so many bodies but he had his eyes on another girl the entire night. The only time he didn’t was when he was shoving his tongue down her throat. 

Not that Vanya minded tongue. The fact was she craved any sort of affection, that the lack of it hurt her so much. The problem came when his hand was on her thigh while his eyes were on the girl behind her and Vanya had too much self-respect for that. 

So she left, and he didn’t even glance in her direction when she did.

Some date. 

Normally she wasn’t a fan of dates at all. But she’d been holed up so long, just the same routine in a loop. Work, eat, sleep and repeat. It was grating on her. A year ago she had things to look forward to, small things but things nonetheless. 

Contact with her family. A coffee date with Allison or Diego showing up to one of her concerts. Even Klaus crashing on her couch for a while. Then the book happened and all of that ended in a single instant. 

It was her own fault. Acknowledging that didn’t change the pain it brought about though. 

She even got a stupid new dress for this. Midnight blue, tight as fuck. Uncomfortable too but she looked good in it so it’d be worth it. She thought he’d be worth it. He really wasn’t. On top of which the attention the dress brought made her heart thump with anxiety, not to mention she had to pull it down every so often cause she felt the already short dress rising, and every time she pulled it down so did the top and her cleavage was a little more revealed.

Why the hell did she think this was a good idea?

She’d also gotten a new shade of lipstick, her hair straight and parted and all the crap people did on dates to make an impression. 

However, it was obvious he didn’t give a damn about impression. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have taken her to a club where she could barely hear him speak. 

She just wanted to go home, change, shower and curl up in her blankets the rest of the night. 

The lack of cover for her skin only made it worse given the fact the temperature was dropping. It was getting cold. She’d brought a small purse with her, the kind that slid around your shoulder so it wouldn’t get taken easily (it also happened to be one of the only things Diego ever bought for her a few years ago on their birthday.) The only thing that fit was her wallet, otherwise she would of squished a coat within it. 

Or at least stockings. 

Her hand dug into her purse, only to find the only thing that was in there gone. Her wallet was gone. Of course it was. 

It was truly and utterly just her luck. To get her wallet stolen, when she was in the middle of who knows where-- somewhere  _ shady _ . 

Maybe it was on her. For agreeing to come here at all. Maybe it was her own stupidity and desperation that lead her to go out with such an asshole of a guy and then get stranded at a club. 

“Dammit.” She muttered, feeling a shiver overtake her body. The wind flew by and instantly her hand went to make sure her dress stayed down. An annoying task, and one she never planned to do again after she burned the dress. 

It was in that same moment she was making sure her dress stayed down she felt a hand cupped around her wrist from behind. Their grip was a strong one, and Vanya felt her heart skip a beat in fear. 

She wasn’t quite sure what the fear was of. There were too many options for bad things to happen. 

He pressed the hand caught to her back, keeping it firmly in place. 

No, it wasn’t to her back. It was to her ass. Though he remained keeping that hand secure he also felt around her ass. Cupping, groping, giving a squeeze that made her yelp (though she did yelp the sound didn't escape her throat. The fear was too overwhelming.)

She still had a free hand. Free legs. She could kick, she could run, she could even bite. All she needed to do was gather the courage and set it loose.

But she never had courage before.

The most courageous thing she’d ever done was to release that book, and it was one of the worst mistakes of her life. Her biggest act of courage, her biggest regret.

There was no way she could regret an act of courage now, no way at all. In this situation, courage was needed. Yet she was so hesitant. Why was she so hesitant?

The time to think passed, the hand groping her ass slide under her dress. They released her wrist, but Vanya still felt frozen as his hand explored under her skirt. Fondling her ass and sliding over her underwear. Applying pressure and then  _ pressing _ . 

She sucked in a breath, feeling disgusted. 

_Yes_ , she wanted to be touched. But not _like_. Never like this.

Pressure remained, with the added back and forth stroking and then there was warm breath she felt on her neck as he chuckled. “ _ You’re all wet _ .”

Fuck him. 

She could move-- she wasn’t being restrained (in fact she was in public and no one was helping but that was something she would have to think about later.) There was no reason she had to be forced into the position of a damsel in distress. 

His words, his voice, it rose repulsion within her. Vanya slide away from him and for some stupid reason, she turned to face him instead of running. 

His eyes met hers and she felt her mouth run dry because he was _smirking_ at her. Like this was a game, like he was having fun. (Of course he was though, he was a molester. Or a rapist.)

“Touch me again and I’ll kill you.” Vanya couldn’t even tell if her voice came out breathless or deadly. It didn’t matter though, cause there was no cord struck. He kept that same look in his eyes as his eyes traveled her body as if ravishing her with them.

It made her feel dirty. 

She felt her heartbeat, beating so fast that it was like an anvil weighing on her chest. She’d start walking home, maybe flag down a cab and ask if she could pay once she got home and grabbed some money left there (of course that was rent money but this was worth digging into rent money for), She could stop by a police station, report what happened. Or even a hospital, because she felt so utterly sick. (Briefly she thought to check for STDs before remembering, _luckily_ you couldn’t get those through fingers, at least as far as she knew). 

However, the thing was. Vanya Hargreeves was not a lucky girl. She was never a lucky girl. If Vanya was lucky then a police officer would have been passing by, if she were lucky her wallet wouldn’t have been taken (if she was really lucky she would have had access to her powers and been able to protect herself). 

But she was not lucky. 

This was the part where she had to go. Break into a run despite the fact she was wearing heels for the first time in months. Discard the expensive heels. Just run away, she had to-- and she _tried_. 

Turning only to come face with another. 

Perhaps if his smile wasn’t so crooked she would have thought he was cute. 

“Baby… “ He began, and Vanya felt her stomach drop at his tone alone. “Your panties are showing. Really not a smart thing in these parts.”

Objectively, taking away the _baby_ and just having the words his words could be taken as a kind warning. Except the tone spoke far more than the words did, the ego to it. The amusement. The want. 

Maybe this was karma.

Vanya always wanted to be noticed and wanted.

Now here she was. Noticed. Wanted. About to be raped.

Just thinking the word made her ill. 

The guy was tall, maybe as tall as Luthor was. His eyes connected to the groper behind her and he made a gesture with a tilt of his head the groper seemed to understand. 

The groper, he approached her from behind. His arms wrapped around her, a tight hold. Ready to snatch her if she made a run for it. She felt a hardness behind her and regrettably knew just what it was.

She felt tears gather in her eyes. It’d hardly be the first time she cried. It’d hardly be the first time she wouldn’t be heard. 

But it was the first time a tongue licked at the tears streaming from her eyes. 

The tall guy, he went off somewhere leaving her with the first one she encountered. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” She spoke, wishing the words were from a place of courage and not the overwhelming fear she felt. 

“Because,” He spoke, and she felt his warm breath on her in a way that made her skin crawl. “You’re hot as fuck.”

Partially, Vanya had been expecting a  _ no one would miss you _ . Being called  _ hot as fuck _ w as new, surprising and terrifying in one go. 

“Because,” He started again and Vanya found herself regretting she ever asked at all. “I want to pound you nice and good. I want to fuck you til you’re begging for my cock.” Then, the final nail in her coffin was hammered down. “Because you’re alone. And I’m bored.” a pause. " _We_."

She wondered if the two of them made a habit of this situation. 

He moved in the slightest bit, his dick rubbing against and she heard him let out an exhale. “Something tells me… you’ve never been fucked by a real man.”

Vanya had no idea what possessed her to speak. Why she even thought of it or why she felt it’d even matter. “ _ Fuck off _ .”  

The words spurred movement. He twirled her around, slammed her into a wall and then two fingers were under her dress and inside her.

Wait, no. Not inside her. Not really. She still had her panties, but she felt them nonetheless. She also felt like she couldn’t breathe. The fingers moved, back and forth back and forth as he watched her expression with an intensity she’d never had trained on her. 

There was a honk and he glanced over. The tall guy was behind the wheel of a black car, Vanya wasn't car savvy enough to know the type. Once off the car, his eyes returned to her. Then he was shoving her. Dragging her alongside him and Vanya hated herself for the fact she should have been able to scream and yet she was silent.

Mute in fear. Was that a thing? 

It was when he opened the backseat that she actually started attempting to resist. 

“Oh come on!” The tall man exclaimed, exasperated as she struggled with the first. In the struggle he grabbed hold of her bag, dragging it, pulling until it's strap was around her nack and only for a moment letting it choke her. He used the moment to push her onto the backseat. Then, he tossed the bag into the street.

The backseat was oddly clean. Uncomfortable though, being splayed on it (among other things). She heard the click of a lock going down, the kind where you couldn’t force them open without a pin or something like it. The door he shoved her through was still open, and he was still standing out there.

His eyes were stuck on her only for a moment before they fell to his arm.

She’d manage to scratch him just a little bit. He didn’t seem any too pleased about it. Then he was reaching forward and Vanya didn’t know what to expect. 

It hadn’t been him pulling off her panties though. 

She felt utterly exposed as he wrenched them down her legs, as her heels ripped off as he continued to tug until they were balled in his hands. His eyes met hers. He  _ smirked _ . Then, he tossed them right where he’d tossed the purse. 

Then the door was shut behind him and he was climbing atop of her.

The tall man in the front seat was giving a chuckle like somehow this was funny. 

Despite the proximity, despite the entrapment, Vanya attempted the keep her legs shut. Tried to push him away, all to no avail. 

“Don’t do this.” She spoke. She  _ begged _ . Tears streaming down her cheeks once again. “I--”  _ have no one waiting for me to get home. No one expecting me but a job in the morning that I could easily be replaced at _ . “The Umbrella Academy.” She spoke, her voice quivered but she went on. “I-- they-- they’re my  _ family _ . They will find you and they will kill you.”

Maybe not kill. Maybe put in jail. They were rapists, criminals. They put criminals in jail. At the very least, if they didn’t come after them for vengeance for her they’d do it cause it was the right thing. 

She hoped. 

“There’s only six of them.” The driver spoke absentmindedly, like what was going on was a normal occurrence.

Maybe to them, it was. 

The guy above her chuckled. “Yeah! That’s true. _Well_ , five of them. One of them bit the dust I heard.” She had to put aside her hurt at their nonchalant reference to Ben. She had to focus on attempting to stay calm. It wasn't working.

Then he began to lower himself, closer to her. Too close. “Even if that is true… baby, you’re worth it.” His finger swirled a lock of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “The Umbrella Academy could come at me. In fact, I’d welcome it.” His smirk, it grew bigger.

“B--” He started and her heart leaped at the potential reveal of a name. Instead, he changed to- “ _ Bro _ . You have the camera?”

The---... the what?

“I like,” He began. “To take before and after pictures.” Then a stupid big camera was in his hands and it was flashing upon her.

Part of Vanya wished the damn flash had blinded her. So she wouldn’t have to see his face anymore. She couldn’t help but wonder how bad she looked. Her dress was riding up, that was one thing she knew for sure. Shoes gone, bag gone,  _ panties  _ gone. 

Then his eyes were wandering over her again and Vanya-- she never knew she was capable of such _hate_.

Or such fear. 

“Just--” Furious tears filled her eyes as she shoved her elbows behind her as leverage to sit up upon. Less sitting up and more pushing up just a bit to get some leeway not to be lying flat anymore. “Get it over with.  _ Please _ .”

Then he was chuckling. “Do you really think we would've taken you if it was something we wanted to get  _ ‘over with’ _ ?” He put the words in quotations. 

“I wanna undo you.” He spoke slickly. Or at least, it would be slick if he weren’t a rapist. “I wanna pull you apart piece by piece… ” A smirk. “I want to have fun.” 

A sentence involving fun never felt so horrifying.   
  
  


**March 21st. 2015.**  
  


“Why the hell does everything have to be so boring?” Diego wondered out loud. After he got a little rough with a perpetrator he’d been benched.  Well, not necessarily benched but it was  _ practically  _ benched. It was boring, annoying, uninteresting and useless. Paperwork. Taking in accounts. Well, that wasn’t always boring. But it wasn’t the same as actually finding the guy. 

A snort behind him curved a smirk to his face. “Got something to say Patch?”

She gave him a look. “You got off easy.” She spoke, and despite the words themselves, there was a playful look in her eyes that assured him not to take her too seriously. 

“What makes you think that?” He challenged. 

Once again, she gave him a  _ look _ . “If you really felt remorse about what you did you’d be grateful this was the only punishment.” 

He simply offered a shrug in return. “What can I say? I’m  _ honest _ .” Just as she mentioned, he really was remorseless. He couldn’t help it. He tried not to have many regrets. Life was far too short for that. He had the dead brother to prove it. 

Eudora rolled her eyes on him and then was walking past. He liked her so far, she was straight-laced, rule-oriented, yet capable of going on without a guide book (unlike a certain brother he knew). She didn’t need to be lead, she was smart, cunning and not to bad looking either. 

With such a shitty upbringing, Diego took the small good things that came with the huge bad ones. For instance, him using a different last name in the police academy. It prevented recognition when Vanya’s dumbass book came out. A small instance of luck, next to a huge instance of shitty actions. 

He had spoken to her only once since the release of it. A conversation that was more of a yelling match that was more of an  _ I don’t want anything to do with you ever again  _ in fewer choice words and more cursing and emotion. He didn’t regret it. Vanya dug her own grave with each word she wrote. She couldn’t expect them to stick with her when she just jammed a knife into each of their backs. 

Even she wasn’t that dumb. 

Yet she did it anyway. Damning all the consequences. He hated her for that. 

“Holy crap.” It was another officer he knew. John Smith. The stupidest name ever, but it wasn’t a fake one (he and three other officers separately checked) but a pretty nice guy. He was a good cop when he needed to be, but he needed to work on his instincts. (It was funny, how often his mind swayed into thinking of a cop by what it took to be a superhero. Their father’s rules. It was funny. Also he really hated it). 

Excitement swelled onto the man only for a moment before it burst like a balloon. “I just got excited about-oh, I- oh.” 

Diego sighed.

It was a classic thing. Someone got excited about a case brought in and then felt guilty about being excited that a crime was committed. 

It was annoying. Not that he couldn’t understand. Diego, Number Two then, struggled with it too. All of them did sans Ben (and of course, Vanya). There was even a time Klaus got excited about missions, about being important. Times sure have changed though. 

“What’s wrong?” Eudora inquired, and Diego wanted to groan for the sob story that was about to take place. 

“I just-- “ John came to a pause of contemplation. Diego would have to at least hand it to him there, he knew he was making a big deal of nothing. “It’s not like it’s super popular-- she’d not even one of my favorite authors but she wrote that book.” Blah blah blah. He vaguely knew a victim’s name so the guilt was spreading like wildfire. “Ya know, the one about the superheroes.”

A pause. Except, also not really. There was no pause. Just Diego beginning to pay more attention to John’s words, and attempting to convey that he wasn’t. 

_ A comic book _ ? “A comic book?” He spoke, for the first time in a long time having to picture the words in his head before speaking them. 

John turned to him, a bit startled he was even paying attention. “Ah.. no. A tell-all I think it’s called for the um--” He turned to Patch. “What’s it called? Something Academy.”

It was sort of like that moment. When the gears began to shift and the engine was screaming to get started except, in this situation it wasn’t so much as getting started as to know each and every detail to offer.

All while having to play it cool so no one realizes his connection. 

He was the worst at playing cool.

“You a fan of the book?” Eudora asked with amusement, and less then a minute ago Diego would have laughed in her face.

“My sister is.” He lied. “Big fan.” He stood up to his feet, trying to remain casual as he strode over. “So what happened to the author?”

Patch’s gaze rested on his, amusement turning to confusion. Probably because he’d never mentioned having a sister before. Which he had a good reason for, but still. 

“Oh well,” John began. “Her ID was found, stolen.”

Relief flooded into his chest in an instant. “Stolen ID.” He repeated. “That's all?”

Except, no it wasn’t. John wouldn’t have gotten excited over stolen ID.

“It wasn’t reported stolen.” John went on. “From what the report says…” His eyes glazed over it. “There’s a chance she’s been missing for 11ish days.” 

He wondered if they saw his shift in expression. He didn’t give a damn about hiding it anymore. “Why did you say  _ ish  _ what does  _ ish  _ mean?”

John gave a sheepish look. “Well, there’s not defined timeline because there’s…” John struggled for the word. “There’s no one. No one reported her missing until her landlord came for the check because she usually hands them in on the fifth. Apparently.”

There was a coldness, washing over him. His sister went missing. Their burned bridges were hardly his fault, he would say as much to her face without hesitation. However, it did bother him that she had such a lack of people-- not even a lack, _no one_ who reported her missing. Her landlord did. 

He shouldn't have felt guilty. 

Yet the guilt wouldn't leave him be. 

“Diego…” He heard Eudora address him, he didn’t so much as glance toward her. 

“Was her family told?” He asked, refusing Patch’s attempt to address him again. 

John seemed a little struck at the stream of questions but answered them nonetheless. “Her parents were contacted.” Hesitation seeped into his tone as he continued, his eyes looking over the report again to be sure. “And… her dad asked the police to allow him to contact her siblings.”

That piece of shit. 

His lips pressed together, his fists clenched, it was an attempt to keep  _ control _ . Keep emotion, keep the facade. 

“Were you a fan too?” John asked a timid tone to him. Only for a moment did he allow his eyes to catch Eudora’s, who seemed to understand there was more then met the eye. 

“Not at all.” He replied, and then he was _moving_. He snatched the folder out of John’s hand (he should have done that in the first place), and then he was heading towards the door.

John seemed bewildered but it was Eudora who went after him. In a hushed whisper, she spoke. “You can’t take that!” He didn’t stop in the slightest. “Diego--” she began, in the warning tone that meant if he didn’t listen he was going to regret it. 

“Give me a day.” He said, stopping but itching to keep going. “Just one day. That's all. I’ll keep you updated.”

Confusion was written all across her face. Confusion, curiosity, and maybe a bit of concern. “24 hours.” She declared. “If you don’t get back to me within 24 hours and tell me everything…”

The warning was unspoken but clear. 

“Deal.” He replied. His tone was sincere but hard.  _ Cause this was hard _ . Eudora gave him one last look, before approaching John. Most likely to tell him not to make a big fuss over it and she handled it. Diego didn’t wait to find out. 

He had a sister to find. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were many times while I was writing this I stopped and thought to myself Am I really writing this? I’ve never written something like this ever and I’m so hype for it tbh. I always look for fanfics like this cause the angst is my fav thing but actually writing one feels surreal. Honestly (and this happens with everything I write) I start one thing and as I write worse ideas pops into my head and I go with them. In this fanfic it was especially bad so damn. I never wrote anything as explicit as this ever so forgive me if something seems terribly unreal or wrong lmao. There was even a pause while I was writing a scene and I thought to myself ‘what word should I use? There’s so many and I don’t wanna choose the wrong one’. WOW so this ended up in a very different direction then I intended like I had an image in my mind but then it totally swerved and here we are with it being far darker than initially planned. This chapter is sorta the prologue? I have to map out the story more before deciding the chapter count and even then it could change. I have another WIP that I probs should have finished before writing this but the muse and want to write it struck me so hard I had to do it (even it was in the AM). This might become a Diego x Patch fanfic too which is weird because I don’t remember their scenes too well. I’m not tagging them yet because I don’t know how deeply I wanna delve into them or if I wanna delve at all to them romantically at all, though Eudora will have a presence in the fanfic itself for sure. I was legit in the middle of typing when I realized that I’m gonna play around with the time frame cause I’ve never done that before and it seems fun to do the timeline in sorta fragments. Also I chose 2015 because the wiki says Vanya’s book came in 2014 and I figured a yearish was a good time to set it for afterwards. I'm pretty sure I'll end up bringing in more of the siblings, for now Klaus is the only absolute (could you really blame me?) though my main focus is Vanya and Diego's relationship. to sum up, I’m very sleepy but I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Under my skin they fade away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya’ll howya been? I know it’s been forever but I’m still here and I plan to finish this fanfic!! What happened was I was rewatching TUA with my dad and i got a fanfiction idea. I was legit even talking to my friend about them beta’ing it when I realized I outta finish this and my other story first. I can’t say when I’ll be putting up the final chapter of A Hazy Shade of Winter, but I will assure you at the very least I’ve been writing a timeline for this story. What I think is most likely gonna happen is the chapters are gonna be shorter but hopefully faster up. Anyhow thanks for being so patient for me and I hope you enjoy!

**March 21st**

Rushing out of the police station never felt so urgent before. Diego’s first dispatch had been a joke, nothing compared to the thrill of when he was a kid. Then, when more serious ones came along, it still never felt as urgent as it did at this very moment.

This situation was unknown. So many variables he never had to deal with before. Vanya had never been in danger before. Most of the world didn’t even know she existed, at least until she screamed it into the sky and suddenly  _ everyone _ knew. (And no, she was kidnapped and he’d save her because that's the shit he did but he didn’t forgive her. Fuck no.)

“Diego!” It was Eudora, calling after him. He hoped she didn’t have more questions, he didn’t have the time or capacity for more questions. Though, it was impossible she didn’t have them. He was Diego, the guy who didn’t give a shit about practically anything. Yet here he was, giving a good honest shit for reasons she didn’t understand. 

“Patch,” He began. “I don’t have the time-”

“You’ll wanna make time,” She declared to him. “Because you rushed out of there before I could give you a lead.”

“A lead.” He repeated, taking in the words, confusing furrowing at his expression. “You just learned about this the same time I did, so how-”

“Your girl, she fits the profile of something I’ve been working on.” Maybe if the situation hadn’t been so dire he would have made a retort how they weren’t supposed to be profiling and that she was trying to get ahead of the class.

Instead, Diego was grateful. “Tell me everything.”   
  


**March 9th** .   
  


The world was a mush of colors. So many, so many damn colors, all blurred together. A disgusting stench across the room. It was like sweat, odor and sex scented in each slice of the room. It was inescapable. Much like the cuffs around her wrists. 

Vanya tried to move, tried to push herself up, and she  _ slopped.  _ It was like her body was so much heavier then she was ever used to. What had even--- oh. Oh yeah. Oh fuck. The two men, the car, the  _ picture _ . His hands on her ( _ in _ her) Vanya instantly felt like hurling. 

The big problem that came with that was the fact she could still barely move but it was happening nonetheless, bile and oh-  _ oh no _ . 

“ _ Ew _ !” A voice called out at the sight of her (and it was a gross picture admittedly. Then again she wouldn’t be so gross hadn’t the situation itself been so throw up worthy). 

It was man, different from the prior two who had taken her. He approached with a look of a scowl on his face, though Vanya could hardly distinguish his features (the world was still blurred). She was sure it wasn’t the other two by the voice alone, the pitch was higher then either of those voices had been. She’d recognize those voices anywhere. In fact, Vanya was pretty positive they’d be haunting her dreams. Those voices. 

“I’ll call Earnie to clean up…” The man spoke, mostly to himself (because he sure as hell wasn’t directly talking to a girl who couldn’t say anything coherently back). He sighed, as if annoyed (annoyed at  _ her _ , the  _ gal _ ). 

“Let’s just get ya back to sleep…” Oh, now he  _ was _ talking to her and fuck-- was that a needle? A needle in his hand and now--- now a needle in her deck.

Then, a dark world. 

 

**March 21st**

Eudora had a way with words, she did. She was able to fill him in on the walk to his car, saving time and multitasking. To sum up, it was simple. Simple but  _ not _ . A string of women had been going missing for quite some time now. None of them had been found alive as of yet but they all seem to be around the same age, the same weight, and almost all of them had been reported missing on the day of March 8th, AKA the  _ night  _ of March 7th. Of course, Vanya went missing around March 11th. But that was because no one reported her until her rent was due.

Vanya, who had a family of superheroes, who wrote a book to try and make herself known and important… Vanya, who went missing without a single soul noticing until someone who didn’t even give a shit about her did. (Speaking of which, if the landlord touches a single thing of Vanya’s Diego was prepared to call Allison up and have her rumor their ass. Or even take a wack a mole at them himself. He needed to hit  _ something _ .) It was a kind of ironic Diego would have enjoyed if his sister wasn’t still in so much danger. 

There was a deep part of him, a part of him in his head that would mutter the single word  _ Karma _ . Like this was karmatic for her writing the book.

Diego  **hated** that part of himself. 

There was one other thing though, a single one of them had been found. Found  _ dead _ , though. An overdose of drugs in her system. It was obvious it hadn’t been something the girl chose, she’d been declared missing over a week prior to her body being found, on top of which she was a straight-laced clerk at the local convenience store.

A dead body though, as bad as it was, it was also  _ good _ . 

After all, Diego knew someone who could commune with the dead. Now he just had to hope that he was fucking  _ sober _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not all chapters will be this short, and not all chapters will be as long as chapter one. It’ll probably end up being some sort of middle ground. The main reason this chapter is so short is because I def wanted to get something out and give ya’ll a piece of what was to come.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Can anyone ever really say

**March 21st.**

Klaus Hargreeves was remarkably both easy to find and impossible. Impossible, when he didn’t want to be found he wasn’t found. Simple as that. Klaus knew better then anyone the ins and outs, how to not be found if he didn’t wish to be. 

However, most of the time this didn’t apply. Most of the time Klaus was content doing the things he liked to do in any fashion. Whether it be wearing what he wanted, sleeping how (or where) he wanted and living as he wanted. Klaus was always a free spirit. Diego would admire it about him hadn’t he been so annoying half the time. 

He knew Klaus got the shitty end of the power stick, but Diego couldn’t ever approve of his brother's duplicitous actions. All the shady going ons, all the potential to die in such a foolish way and Klaus not having a care in the world.

It was frustrating. 

He’d found Klaus’ easily, having just checked out of rehab only hours ago. Rehab was good, it meant he’d be clean. At least, if Diego was lucky. This part was harder, predicting which dealer his brother may go to. There wasn’t time to dwell on it, so Diego chose and hoped he would get lucky.

He did.

Eyes landed on Klaus who was twirling with a baggie in his hand, and the dealer who was counting coin in his hand. It was a narrow alley way, a dirty one too, the kind most cops just ignored because it was typical shit. The typical drug dealing opposed to the dangerous type (and God forbid Klaus get involved with dangerous type, Diego would tie him down himself to keep him away from that  _ shit. _ (He had a sneaking suspicion Klaus was already involved. Diego didn’t care to have that suspicion proven.)

The dealer met his eyes and ran like a fucking sheep. (Was that the expression? Didn’t feel right. Did that make Diego the big bad wolf?) Klaus was quick to catch the dealer’s line of sight and turn to see what made him run and ah- Klaus started laughing the moment he saw Diego. 

He could have sworn Klaus muttered something to someone despite the drug dealer being gone, but that could be dealt with later. Right now, Diego needed his damn help. 

“Yo  _ bro _ ,” Klaus annunciated, hanging onto each word dramatically. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

Klaus was slick in how he attempted to slip the drugs into his back pocket, furthurst from Diego’s reach. 

Klaus was slick but Diego was faster.

Taking hold of the small baggie from his brother he instantly saw the whine on Klaus’ face the moment the bag was stolen from his grasp. “Oh Diego, come on! Don’t be like  _ that _ .” 

Diego’s expression remained unimpressed by the begging. “I’ll give it back,” He began, wishing he didn’t need to bargain with such thing. Wishing his brother could be trusted  _ not _ to get high when he needs his help. But no, Klaus couldn’t be trusted. Not when it came to drugs. “If you help me?”

Klaus stared for a moment, eyes darting between Diego and the wall beside them and then a - “Ha!” Klaus chortled. “Is this a police-y thing? You cheating?” 

Cheating. Sure. 

“I need your help with a case.”

“And dear brother, you’re going to be holding my drugs hostage, is that the game?” 

_ Game _ . Diego wanted to roll his eyes.

“Well,” Klaus began wagging his finger. “Too bad for you. This was my second round. If you need help with the wooey wooey I’m not ya guy.” 

He smirked and Diego wished he could be angry.

Instead, his face dropped. Not an angry piercing frown, no glare, just utter  _ disappointment _ . 

“I still have ears,” Klaus said the words curt. “If you want to tell me whatever is fucking with you.”

Klaus couldn’t commune with the dead, Diego knew. But he still knew people, still knew places. Maybe, just maybe, he’d be useful. 

So, Diego began to explain. 

 

**March 13th.**

Five was there. He didn’t often smile, but right now, he was smiling. Donut in hand, he was smiling. They were all smiling. Came back from a mission, Reginald let them celebrate (mostly for the news outlets to take pictures) and all of them were  _ happy _ .

Except her.

No donut for Number Seven who had to hide in her room until the reports were gone. So Number Seven sat in her room, not even allowed to play her violin. Instead, she read. Boring books, boring words, she wondered if she’d be able to write better ones. She wondered if she’d ever be able to go out with her siblings and be happy. 

She didn’t think so.

Time went by and one by one reporters vanished from their home until no one was left but their family. ( _ Family _ , she mused,  _ could they be called family _ ?). Then there was a knock at her door.

Before even opening it, Number Seven knew who it wasn’t. It wasn’t Number One, Number Two, or Number Three. No, none of them would visit her. Number Four was a guessing game of 50/50, he’d visit but it wasn’t often. Not that she blamed him (he was never the same after the crypt). It was either Five or Six. She was sure of it.

She hadn’t been expecting both. 

Five stood at the doorway keeping watch in the Hallway while Six approached her with a small baggie in hand. “We grabbed one for you! We didn’t know which flavor so we just got Boston Cream, we hope you like it!” 

Five had shushed him,  _ Voice down _ , he said because they weren’t supposed to be doing this. They were doing this for her and Seven felt like she was ready to cry from the simple gesture alone. 

“Five, Six-” She began only to be ‘ _ Shh’d’ _ by Five. 

“Don’t talk. They’ll come if they hear you talk.”

_ They _ ? Didn’t Five mean  _ him _ ? Surely Mom or Pogo wouldn’t-

Oh. They didn’t even mean Dad. 

‘They’ meant the men outside of her dream. Who, upon hearing any sort of sound, would stick another needle in her arm. They were precautionary. And so, Vanya had to be quiet. 

_ Except _ .

Except being quiet was hard when you were in so much pain. Each part of her ached, some parts ached that she refused to think about because it made her too sick. 

Eyes opened and no one noticed. No one noticed Vanya’s groggy vision starting to form. She felt so damn tired, so damn woozy. Vanya hated this feeling (she hated even more that it reminded her of the effects of her typical drugs, only quadrupled). 

Something was playing on the radio station, there was a man. A different man, who swayed his hips to the music, singing along. 

_ He wouldn’t shut up _ . 

Singing and dancing and having fun while she (and others surrounding her, Vanya knew she wasn’t alone) were drugged into submission. It made her sick, it made her angry. No, it made her fucking  **pissed** . 

She felt the music. The vibrations rattled through her. It was terrible music, nothing classy or beautiful about it. It was garbage to a proper musician who knew the feeling of the vibration of gorgeous melodies. 

Vanya felt the music, the vibrations radiating and then--- and then he  _ flew _ . Straight into the wall, tumbling through the air until he hit it with a crack. 

Was he dead? Oh, wait. 

_ She didn’t care _ .

“Bitch!” He cursed, eyes on her (because she’d gotten the strength to get up, no idea where it came from but it was  _ there _ ). 

“What the fuc-” Another charged into the room. He was the same man from when she’d awakened last. 

Huh.

And then he was being thrown through the air and impaled on a coat racket.

Fucker deserved it. 

And then--- a numbness. In her neck, so much of it… All hitting her at once, someone from behind. 

“Thereya go.” They soothed the words into her ear, fuck they were petting her and was that--- was that  _ hollaring _ . 

“We got a supergirl boys!”

 

**March 21st.**

Diego was yapping away and maybe Klaus should care more but people disappeared so  _ often _ , he got tired of being a hero by the time he was 13 and had no idea why Luthor and Diego got their panties so twisted about it. Why should he care now?

Sure, Ben was yapping in his ear about being  _ truthful  _ and family was  _ important _ , and a bunch of other things Klaus deliberately ignored. 

Except then Diego said the words  _ It’s Vanya  _ and wow. Apparently Klaus did have a reason to care. 

“Our Vanya?”

Diego gave him a look but nonetheless reiterated. “Our Vanya.” 

Vanya, who he hadn’t seen since she wrote that nasty book.

Vanya, who was missing. 

“Klaus,” Ben said beside him, a dark edge to his expression. “I think this is the part where you tell Diego you lied and find our sister.”

_ Fuck _ . 

Seemed it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was considering leaving the Klaus reveal until the next chapter but in my notes I had it together with this so I just went with that! But anyways I hope ya’ll enjoyed!


End file.
